


Boiling Point

by TaleaCorven



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo Round 9 [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Hurt/Comfort, Impact Play, M/M, Minor Injuries, Painplay, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: After losing the Tag Team Battle Royal, Heath has had enough. He needs to let off steam, and he needs a punishment.





	Boiling Point

**Author's Note:**

> For [Hurt/Comfort Bingo](https://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org) – Round 9  
> Prompt: corporal punishment  
> and [ Season of Kink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org) 2018  
> Prompt: Free Kink (Impact pain play)
> 
> This is set after RAW. (November 12, 2018)

"Fuck them! That wasn't fair!" Heath kicked a bucket against the wall of their locker room. It made a loud clanging noise and almost broke. "Three of those Luchas? Why are those flippy Cruiserweights even on RAW? They should stay on 205!"

"Calm down, baby," Rhyno said while packing his bag. He knew Heath could be very emotional.

"Calm down? No, I will not calm down! Two years ago we were the co-captains of Team SmackDown, and now we are the only tag team without a match at Survivor Series – just because they stole our fucking spot! I'm sick and tired of this shit." Heath kicked a chair, a towel and a shampoo bottle and screamed at the top of his lungs. His eyes filled with tears of anger.

Two security guys opened the door with worried looks on their faces, but Rhyno sent them away. "I'll take care of this..." He knew that Heath wasn't just upset about Survivor Series. Ever since they'd been drafted to RAW, their career had gone downhill. This year they'd only had a handful of matches on RAW, even though they hadn't been injured. Rhyno wasn't sure why they were treated like that, but not winning any of those matches was probably one of the reasons. It also didn't help that he and the current General Manager Corbin had had a feud in NXT.

Carefully, Rhyno approached his partner and wrapped his arms around him, noticing that Heath was trembling. Heath leaned into the hug and took a few deep breaths before he sobbed, "I'm sorry I lost it for us tonight."

"Don't worry. We'll get another chance."

"Really? When? We should just leave this shitty company."

"I'm too old to start new somewhere else," Rhyno said.

"You don't have to _start new._ You're a legend. They'll welcome us with open arms everywhere in the world."

"But do they pay as much as WWE?"

Heath leaned back and furrowed his brows. "So money is more important to you?"

"Heath, I just bought a marina. And you got kids, and you have to pay alimony for Beulah."

Heath sighed. "I know." He didn't want to go to Japan or Europe anyway if that meant that he wasn't able to see his kids often anymore. "I just wished..." He sighed again, and his mood changed. "Punish me," he said.

"Not today, baby." Rhyno brushed his hand through Heath's hair. "I won't hurt you."

"Please!" Heath looked at him with those big eyes Rhyno couldn't say _no_ to. "I want it."

 

* * *

 

Rhyno had to admit that it was a good idea, later when Heath's wrists were tied with a leather strap to a hook in the ceiling of their hotel bathroom. The ginger, completely nude now, almost had to stand on tiptoes on the black and white tiles.

Despite being so calm, Rhyno was indeed frustrated about their situation. He was also angry at Heath for being eliminated first in the match, even though he tried not to because he loved him more than he'd ever loved anyone else in his life. This was a healthy way to deal with his feelings. This was better than suppressing them.

He grabbed the black riding crop with a narrow tip and started with a light strike to Heath's back. The ginger gasped when the leather stick hit his skin with a loud smack. He arched his back. His muscles tensed up. Another strike made him wince. The pain filled his body with a comfortable warmth. His cock rose to its full length, big and throbbing. He felt the urge to touch it, but he couldn't. His arms hurt.

Rhyno continued to torture him, hit him again and again, knowing exactly what he was doing as this wasn't their first time. After some minutes, Heath's back was covered in angry red lines. Good thing he'd decided to wear a T-shirt in the ring as the marks would still be visible for a few days. It burned and stung. Heath breathed heavily. Tiny drops of sweat ran down his hot skin. Every time the crop landed on his back, he whimpered in pain, and Rhyno's hard cock twitched in his tight briefs.

Finally, Rhyno dropped the crop and moved closer to his partner. His fingers ghosted along Heath's spine and stopped on his ass. Rhyno squeezed his cheek before he raised his hand and slapped it. Heath writhed and let out a moan. Rhyno spanked him again, harder, and left a red hand print on Heath's right ass cheek.

For a moment, he watched his work. Then he stepped in front of his partner and gave him a kiss on his lips. Heath's cock pressed against his belly, and Rhyno asked, "You good?" Heath nodded, his eyes unfocused. Rhyno continued, "Ready for the main event?"

This time Heath smiled at him, and Rhyno knew that he'd forgotten about earlier tonight, about all of their problems – at least for now, in this blissful moment. He untied Heath's wrists and caught him in his arms. Heath trembled, excited and exhausted at the same time. Rhyno helped him to the bedroom. He wanted to see his partner smile for as long as possible.

Rhyno put a big pillow in the middle of the bed, and Heath lay down on it on his stomach. It was a good position to relax his aching body. His dick was still throbbing and longed for friction. However, he was too tired to move. Rhyno dripped cool lube on his entrance and made him gasp. A thick finger entered him, and soon a second one followed.

Finally, Rhyno's cock filled him in a satisfying way. Unlike the bathroom session, their lovemaking was slow and gentle, almost like part of the aftercare. Rhyno avoided putting pressure on Heath's wounded spots, his hands firm on Heath's thighs. It didn't take long until they both came, only seconds apart, too eager to wait any longer.

"Hey baby," Heath mumbled later while Rhyno applied a soothing ointment to his back. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

"I don't mind being a loser if that means that you take care of me."

Rhyno wanted to answer, wanted to tell him that he wasn't a loser. But instead, he just nodded. "I will always take care of you, baby."

 


End file.
